The present invention relates to fluid pressure measuring systems for vehicles, and more particularly, to a deployable probe which extends to measure relative fluid speed and flow angles and retracts to measure local static pressure from a flush port.
Pressure sensing probes fixedly mounted to an air vehicle are well known for providing pressure measurements to determine altitude, airspeed (mach number), angle of attack, and angle of sideslip. Pressure sensing probes are usually mounted permanently on the exterior of an air vehicle. However, these probes increase the drag of the vehicle, are subject to physical damage when the vehicle is stored, and increase the susceptibility of the vehicle to radar or infrared detection.
Orthogonal airspeed sensors which measure local air velocity magnitude and direction over a 0 to 360 degree range are also known for use in various applications.
It is desirable to provide an air pressure measuring probe which can retract into a protective housing while an air vehicle is in flight to reduce drag and susceptibility to radar detection. Retraction of the probe also avoids physical damage to the probe while the vehicle is on the ground in transit or storage. It is also desirable to use the same probe to measure relative local static pressures, orthogonal airspeed, and flow angles.